Chance
by Beckyhelene
Summary: I wrote this right after I Love Lother...Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Chance  
  
Couple: Tori/Blake (is there any other? lol jk)  
  
Note: Takes place after I Love Lother....So, if you haven't seen the ep yet and don't wait it spoiled for ya, don't read any further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelly leaned against the counter at Storm Chargers, reading a magazine. She looked up at Blake.  
  
"Oh, Blake, come here." She said, calling him over. He set down some merchandise he was restocking and walked over.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Come here, let me read you your horoscope." She said smiling. "I love reading people's horoscopes for them." She looked under his sign and began to read aloud. "It is time to fulfill your deepest desires of the heart. Tell that special someone how you really feel. Venus is currently on your side, making chances of love very favorable." She looked up. Blake sighed.  
  
"Kelly, those things are just done by magazine writers who just type up what people want to hear." He said with a chuckle. "You gotta be a little dim to actually buy that." Kelly narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I buy it." She said. Blake's smile faded.  
  
"Uh...Did I say dim? I meant......." Kelly waved her hand dismissively. Blake sighed again. "Sorry, I just don't believe in any of that astrology stuff." He said. Kelly looked up and saw Tori walk into the store. Kelly cast a look at Blake and tossed the magazine over to him.  
  
"Maybe you should start believing." She smirked as she walked away to help some customers. Blake looked over at Tori as she walked over.   
  
"Hey." She greeted.   
  
"Hey." He smiled. Tori looked at the magazine and smiled. She took it from him and read the cover.  
  
"Designer jeans for all shapes jeans for less." She read. She looked at Blake. "Didn't know you wore designer jeans." She smirked. Blake laughed nervously and took the magazine, tossing it behind him.  
  
"It's Kelly's."  
  
"I figured." She laughed. Blake smiled. Tori looked at him. The whole incident with the love spell was barely two days ago, and for two days, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She liked Blake, and, although not sure at times, she thought maybe he liked her too, and she knew what he and Cam where doing was all part of the spell. But something about it all just couldn't leave her head. That energy that flowed through him when the monster was blasting him. Part of her thought, hoped, it wasn't part of the spell, that it was actually him. Another part of her tried to force herself not to get her hopes up. And what also bothered her was that for two days she couldn't get Blake to talk about it. He wouldn't tell her what he meant when he said "it's time for her to know the truth" or anything.   
  
Blake caught her staring.  
  
"What?" He asked. Tori took a deep breath.   
  
"I was just wondering." She began. "When are you going to tell me about- " Blake knew what she was getting at.  
  
"Uh, I have to get back to work." He said, going back to stocking the merchandise. Tori groaned. Kelly walked back over and picked up her magazine. She saw Tori's distressed look.  
  
"Everything ok?" She asked. Tori sighed.  
  
"No." She said. Kelly looked over at Blake who was restocking the merchandise and casting nervous glances at Tori every now and then.  
  
"You know, sometimes guys are just too shy....or stupid......whichever....to take any action." Kelly said. Tori sighed.  
  
"Whatever." She mumbled as she left the store.  
  
Blake saw her leave and sighed. He knew he was being a moron by not just sitting down and telling her how he felt. But, he was afraid. The truth was, he never felt this way about a girl before. And it scared him. He was so worried that he might do something wrong, or make a fool of himself. What if he told her, and she totally freaked? He didn't want to take that chance. Part of him was glad the spell wore off before he had a chance to say the truth about how he felt. Before he told her he loved her.  
  
()  
  
"Man, you have got to tell her." Hunter said to his brother as he worked in the backroom with him. "I mean, this whole thing between you guys is really staring to be a real pain in the butt." Blake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for your sympathy, bro." Blake sighed. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "But, this whole flirting back and forth thing and then nervously shying away is just.......Confusing." Hunter admitted.  
  
"Didn't know my love life was of such an interest to ya, man." Blake said.  
  
"Hey, you're my bro." Hunter said. "I just want ya to be happy, and it looks like Tori makes you happy."  
  
"She does."  
  
"Then ask her out already!" Hunter said.  
  
"Hey, I did..Remeber?" Blake said defensively. Hunter rolled his eyes.  
  
"The kung-fu festival does not count. Inviting her to a movie with your brother and you is not a date. And, she was doing her punishment for using her powers in public when you asked again. So, I suggest you give it another try." He suggested. Blake looked at his brother, realizing he had a point. He nodded, smiling softly.  
  
"OK, yeah, I think I will. Thanks bro." He said.  
  
() Tori surfed through the waves at the beach. She wasn't fully concentrating on the waves, her mind being filled with the constant issue of Blake, and ended up wiping out. She sighed as she decided that was enough surfing for the day and headed back to the sand. She sighed and collapsed onto the sand, sitting there deep in thought.  
  
"Now, I do remember your surfing was a little bit better the last time I saw you." Came a voice. Tori, slightly startled, looked up to see a boy standing over her. Tori looked at him blankly. The boy caught this and his smile faded. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me?" He said. Tori blinked as suddenly she remembered his face. She gasped slightly and stood up, it was Dil, the boy she meant a few months ago when that whole thing with Kapri, Marah and Tori's freakishly girly and horribly dressed double happened.  
  
"Dil...Hi." She smiled. "Wow, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages. What happened to you?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, my grandfather was sick and I had to go to Connecticut to sort of help my grandma take care of him."  
  
"Oh. Is everything all right?" She asked. Dil sighed.  
  
"He passed away."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"It's ok. He lived a long and good life. I'm sure he's in a better place." He smiled. "So, how are you?" He asked.  
  
"Good." She said. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's great seeing you again." She smiled. Dil nodded.  
  
"Same here." He smiled. "I do believe you've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you." He said. Tori blushed and looked down. Dil smiled.   
  
"Hey, are you busy later tonight?" He asked. Tori blinked and shook her head. Dil smiled. "How about you and I go on that date we never had a chance to go on before?" He smiled. Tori's eyes widened slightly. Dil was asking her out. She opened her mouth to say no...But then stopped. Why should she say no?  
  
'Because you like Blake, that's why.' Her mind told her. She mentally shook her head. 'Blake and I aren't together. I can go out with whomever I want. If Blake has a problem with it, it's his own damn fault for not asking me out himself.' She looked at Dil.  
  
"Sure." She smiled. 


	2. Let it out

It was around 7:45 when Tori heard the doorbell ring. She got up and went to the door. She ajusted the straps of her blue dress and opened the door with a smile, expecting to see Dil. She stopped as she saw Blake.  
  
"Blake...Hey." She said. Blake looked at her.  
  
"Uh. Hey." He smiled. "You look...uh..Nice." He said.   
  
"Thanks." She smiled. Blake opened his mouth to begin to ask her out when he heard a car park outside Tori's house. He turned to see a guy dressed in a white button down shirt and khaki slacks step out of the car. He smiled over to Tori. Blake blinked as his heart began to fill with a horrible feeling. The guy heled a bouquet of roses as he walked over to them. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey." He said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Hi." She said. He handed her the flowers.   
  
"You look beautiful." He smiled. "These are for you." He said.   
  
"Oh, wow, thanks." She smiled. Blake stood there, dumbfounded. Tori looked at him. "Oh, Blake, this is Dil. Dil this is my friend, Blake." Dil smiled politely at Blake and the two shook hands. He looked at Tori.   
  
"Ready to go?" He asked.   
  
"Sure, let me just go put these in water." She left them. Blake looked at Dil.   
  
"So, uh...How do you know Tori?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, we met a few months ago. I saw her surfing on the beach one day, and was just totally taken by her." Dil smiled. Blake nodded.  
  
"Right." Blake said, trying to resist the urge to beat this guy to a pulp.   
  
"Her friends kind of helped me out in meeting her." Dil added. Tori came back. She looked at Blake.  
  
"Oh, Blake, was there something you needed to tell me?" She asked as she pulled a light button down sweater on. Blake looked at her and paused.   
  
"Uh...yeah...But you know what, it's nothing...We'll talk later." He said, giving a forced smile. He looked at them. "Have fun."   
  
"Thanks dude." Dil replied.  
  
"All right." She grabbed her purse and shut the door. She looked at Dil and smiled. Dil reached down and took her hand in his as he lead her to his car. Blake stood back and watched as he opened the door for her and everything. He felt his heart break in two as he watched Dil drive off with the girl he loved.  
  
() Blake walked into his house and slammed the door shut. He didn't even notice Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Cam all sitting in the livingroom playing video games. Hunter paused the game and looked at his brother.   
  
"Uh, hey." He said. Blake looked at him. Hunter took in his brother's expression. "I take it asking Tori didn't exactly work out." Blake narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask 'Dil'." He seethed. Dustin looked at Shane.  
  
"Dil.....Why does that name sound familiar?" He asked. Shane thought for a second and his eyes widened.  
  
"Dil! That guy who we had Tori help that time at Storm Chargers." Shane said. Dustin stopped. He looked at Blake.  
  
"Uh. So, wait, what happened?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I went to Tori's place, ready to bare my soul, and he showed up for their date!" Blake yelled. He stormed away and went to his room. The four guys looked at one another.  
  
"Bummer." Dustin muttered.  
  
() Blake laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door.   
  
" Who is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's me." Came Cam's voice. Blake sighed and sat up.  
  
"Come in." Cam opened the door and walked into the room. He looked at Blake.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. Blake gave him a look as if to say 'what do you think?' Cam sighed. "Sorry, stupid question." He said. The two had become somewhat close friends since the whole love spell incident. Perhaps trying to beat the stuffing out of one another whilst under a spell forms a certain bond between guys. Who knows. Cam, and well, everyone, knew how Blake felt about Tori. It was obvious in the way he looked at her whenever she walked into a room. The thing was, the love spell they had been under really affected Cam the most. But for Blake, all the spell did was let him be able to express his feelings. Tori was Cam's friend. Nothing else. Blake had been worried that Cam did have feelings for her, but Cam made it clear that Tori was just a friend in his eyes, nothing more. "This guy really got to you, huh?" Cam commented. Blake looked up and sighed.  
  
"He was like a damn Cassanova." Blake said. "Shows up dressed nicely, flowers, tells her she looks beautiful, the works. Me, I stutter while just saying she looks nice." Cam cast a sympathedic look at his friend.  
  
"Well, maybe it's just one date..I bet she doesn't even like him."  
  
"Doubtful." Blake said. Cam looked at him.  
  
"Why does it sound like you're giving up?" Cam asked. Blake stayed silent. "Hey, come on. You stayed with it all till the end when you and I where fighting over her. Don't tell me you're just going to throw in the towel just because there's a tiny obstacle."  
  
"Cam, me getting a zit right before I go on a date with her is a tiny obstacle...Her going out with someone else, isn't." Blake sighed. Cam looked at him. He thought for a second and smirked as an idea struck him.  
  
"Well, I guess if you're a chicken..." Cam said, his voice trailing off. Blake looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Cam said cooly. "Just that you're a big ole chicken who gives up when something comes in your way." Blake stood up.   
  
"I do not." He said.  
  
"Coulda fooled me." Blake glared at him. "But, I guess, maybe you're right. I mean, it looks like Dil has enough guts to ask out the girl he likes. Unlike some chickens I know."   
  
"I am not a chicken." Blake said. "And I do have enough guts to ask out the girl I like."   
  
"Really?" Cam asked. "Doesn't look like ya do."  
  
"I do, and I'll prove it." Blake swore.  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure sure." Cam said, waving his hand dissmisingly. "You talk the talk, but it looks like only Dil can walk the walk." Cam said, leaving the room. He walked back out to the living room smirking. The other three looked at him. Hunter was about to ask what happened when he saw Blake leave the house.   
  
"Uh...What was that?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Reverse pshycology." Cam boasted. "Works everytime."  
  
() Dil parked by Tori's house. He looked at her.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight." He said. Tori smiled.   
  
"Me too." Dil looked into her eyes. He got closer to her. Tori looked at him.   
  
"Uh.." She said, leaning away slightly. Dil stopped.  
  
"Everything ok?" He asked. Tori paused. 'Don't do it.' Part of her yelled.   
  
'Do it.' Another part of her yelled. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Uh, yeah, everything's cool." She said. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Blake stood by Tori's door, holding a small bunch of daises he had bought. He had seen them pull up and saw Dil lean in to kiss her. His heart stopped, and he nearly leaped for joy as he saw Tori shy away, that is, until he saw Tori lean in and kiss him.   
  
Tori smiled at Dil as the kiss ended. She reached for the door.  
  
"Call me later." She said as she walked out the car. Dil smiled.  
  
"Absolutly." Tori stood on the sidewalk and watched him drive away. She bit her lip and turned around. She jumped when she saw Blake.  
  
"Blake..Hey." She said. "Ya scared me." Blake looked at her coldly. She walked over to him. "Everything OK?" She asked. Blake tightened his jaw.   
  
"Yeah..Everything's peachy." He replied. He thrust the daisies into her arms.   
  
"Just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you." He said. Tori's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but Blake cut her off.  
  
"That's what I meant when I said you should know the truth that day." He said. "I was afraid that telling you the truth would just result in someone getting hurt or something. Well, I was wrong...Someone got hurt before it was even said." And with that, he walked away. "Have fun with your boyfriend." He said bitterly over his shoulder. 


	3. Beautiful Dreamers

Tori walked along the beach with Dil the next day. Although she was with him physically, mentally, Tori was miles and miles away. She was thinking about Blake and what he said to her the night before. Part of her was angry that he had said that he was in love with her. Part of her was angry he had waited so long to tell her. Dil looked at her.   
  
"You ok?" He asked. Tori blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you ok?" He repeated. "You seem like something's upsetting you." Tori put on a fake smile.  
  
"No...Just thinking." She said.   
  
"About?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing really." She said. Dil nodded and put an arm around her shoulders.   
  
Cam and Blake where at the forest outside Ninja Opts sparring...Although it was more like Blake going brutal on Cam's behind. Blake sent Cam sprawling onto the ground. Cam lifted his head up.  
  
"You do realize we're just sparring, right?" He panted. Blake looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because it looks like you're trying to kill me." Cam said. Blake blinked and sighed. He reached down and helped his friend to his feet.  
  
"Sorry." He said. Cam looked at him.   
  
"I guess this is another bad time to ask if everything's ok." Cam commented.   
  
"She kissed him." Blake said. Cam's eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
"Whoa." He said.   
  
"Yeah." Blake said. "I went to her house, with flowers, ready to tell her, and Dil drove up to her house with her. He tried to kiss her, and at first she kinda backed away, then she kissed him."  
  
"Aw, man..Sorry." Cam sympathised. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I told her." Blake said.   
  
"What did she say?" Cam asked.  
  
"Nothing...Because I just walked away."   
  
"You walked away?" Cam asked. "Why? I mean, for all you know she might've..."  
  
"Ripped out my still beating heart and stomped on it?" Blake asked sarcasticly.   
  
"Blake." Cam said. "Don't give-"  
  
"Cam, look, forget it." Blake said. "It's over. She's with that Dil guy. I'm through. And no amount of your reverse psychology is going to tell me otherwise."   
  
"I didn't.." Cam began. He sighed. "I just thought that it would help."  
  
"Yeah, so did I." Blake said. "Shows what we know."   
  
Tori walked into Storm Chargers. She saw Hunter and Dustin suited up to go bike riding. She walked over to them.   
  
"Hey guys." She said.   
  
"Hey Tor." Dustin said. Hunter didn't respond. Tori looked at him.  
  
"I guess Blake talked to you."   
  
"Yeah." Hunter replied shortly.   
  
"What did he say?" She asked.  
  
"He said he saw you kissing that guy." Hunter replied somewhat angerily. Tori looked down.  
  
"Is he here?" She asked.  
  
"No." Dustin said. Tori looked at her friend.   
  
"Do you know where he is?" She asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Want to get your boyfriend and make out in front of the poor guy or something?" Hunter said. Tori winced as his words stung her, she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Hunter, man, cut it out." Dustin said, coming to Tori's defense.   
  
"Whatever, I'm out of here." Hunter replied as he walked out. Dustin looked at Tori.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "I'll tell Blake you stopped by."  
  
"Forget it." Tori responded. She left the store. Dustin sighed.  
  
Tori stood in a large room. She was wearing a long flowing blue dress and a slight breeze blew back her hair.   
  
"Hello?" She called out. Her voice echoed off the walls. She walked around.  
  
"Tori." Came a voice. She spun around to see Blake. She felt herself be filled with a good feelings..happyness. She went over to him.   
  
"Blake." She smiled. She felt like she had been searching for him all her life, and had now finally found him. She hugged him. Suddenly she felt something wet aganist her chest, she stepped away and looked down, there was something red on her dress. Puzzled, she looked at Blake. His eyes where looked pained and sad. There was a dark bloodstain on his navy shirt, right where his heart was. "Oh...Oh my god." She whsipered.  
  
"I gave you my heart..." He said in a raspy voice. Blake colapsed. Tori held him.  
  
"Blake!" Her eyes filled with tears. "No, don't do this...Please...Stay with me." She begged. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up to see Dil. "Dil! Help me...He..He's dying." She sobbed. Dil smiled and knelt next to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Tori looked down to where Blake was, but there was nothing there. She looked up to see Blake walking away from her.  
  
"Have fun with your boyfriend." He said harshly over his shoulder. He slowly began to disapear. Tori jumped to her feet and ran after him.  
  
"Blake, come back!" She said. She felt Dil take her hand. She turned to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. Tori blinked.   
  
"He's gone." She whispered. Dil touched her face. He brought her closer and kissed her. Something felt differant about this kiss though. Not like the one they shared in his car. She pulled away gently and looked at him and gasped. It wasn't Dil, it was Blake. He smiled at her. "I thought you left." She said.  
  
"I'll never leave you." He replied. Tori smiled. The two kissed again. The next thing Tori knew, they where lying on the floor, in eachother's embrace, kissing oneanother passionately. "I love you." He whispered aganist her lips.  
  
"I love you." She replied.  
  
Tori sat up right in her bed as she woke up from the dream, panting and sweating. It felt so real. She felt like she and Blake and really been making out feverishly. She ran a hand through her damp hair.   
  
"It was just a dream." She whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. She blinked several times. She shakingly got out of bed and walked out of her room. Her legs felt wobbly and shakey as she made her way to the bathroom. Once she got there, she splashed some water on her face and took some deep breaths. "As if things weren't messed up enough as it is." She muttered to herself. "Now I'm having freaky dreams." She sighed and went back to her room.  
  
Blake ducked as the masked being attacked him.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. The being ignored him and continued mercerlessly attacking. He jumped back and held his wrist up. "Fine, have it your way." He said. "Thunder Sto-" He started to say, but stopped when he felt the being reach into his chest. He gasped. He fell on his back as the being held his still beating heart in his hands. He looked up. The being ripped off is masked, it was Tori. She grinned maliciously down at him. "Tori..." He rasped.  
  
"Oh, poor Blake." She gave with a mock pout. She laughed. "I don't think you need this, seeing as there is no way I'd ever love you." He blinked as he saw Dil appear next to her. Tori turned to Dil and the two shared a passion filled kiss. They seperated, both laughing at Blake. Tori tossed his heart on the ground and smashed her foot on it.  
  
"AHH!" Blake yelled as he awoke from the nightmare. He franticly patted his chest, making sure his heart was intact, then realized it was just a dream. He took a deep breath and fell back in his bed, panting, his heart beating like crazy.  
  
"She was holding your heart?" Cam asked. Blake nodded. The two where sitting in Ninja Opts. Blake had just finished telling him about his dream.   
  
"She ripped out my still beating heart and stomped on it." Blake sighed. Cam looked at him.  
  
"But, you know it was just a dream, right?" He said.   
  
"I know..But, it felt real enough." Blake replied. Cam sighed.   
  
"What felt real enough?" Came a voice. Both guys jumped and turned to see Tori standing there. Cam and Blake looked at one another. Blake stood up.  
  
"I'm out of here." He said to Cam. He went to leave. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Blake, can we talk?" She asked.  
  
"No." He replied as he walked out. Tori was right on his heels. Blake stalked away from Ninja Opts with Tori following him.  
  
"Blake, we need to talk about the other night." She said.  
  
"No, we don't." He said, without even looking at her. He knew she was just going to tell him he was an idiot for ever thinking she'd even like him, let alone love him.  
  
"Blake, you're not being fair." Tori said. "You can't just drop a bomb of loving someone like that and then not talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone." And with that, he took off, using his Ninja speed. Tori sighed as she watched him leave. 


	4. Accident

Tori sat on the beach staring out on the ocean as tears spilled down her cheeks. She was so confused. She didn't know how she felt about anyone right now, and was so angry that Blake would barely look at her, let alone speak to her now.   
  
"Tori." Came a voice. She wiped at her cheeks and turned to see Shane. He walked over to her. "Hey." He said as he sat next to her. Tori gave a weak smile.  
  
"Hey." She said.   
  
"You ok?" He asked. Tori bit her lip as her chin quivered slightly. She shook her head.   
  
"No." She sobbed out. Shane took a deep breath. Tori wasn't one to cry a lot. It wasn't that she was emotionless or anything..But she also didn't display intense feelings like saddness like that a lot...Ever...He was unsure how to react to it all.   
  
"Everything's so screwed up right now." She sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest. She laid her face on her knees as she cried. Shane put an arm around her shoulders, sensing that was the best thing to do right now. She leaned  
  
aganist her friend and cried.   
  
"I'm sure everything will work out soon." He said gently as he hugged her tightly.   
  
"I'm just so confused and all right now." She sighed. "I mean, I don't know what to do. I like Dil, but I like Blake too, and they both like me.....It's so difficult. What should I do?" She fretted. Shane wasn't sure what to say. Blake was his friend, and he could say to forget Dil and go with Blake, but he didn't know if that's what Tori wanted.   
  
"I can't tell you that." He responded. Tori sighed and sat up.  
  
"I fiugred as much."   
  
Blake lay in his room, listening to music that seemed to match his sentiments.  
  
I  
  
Played the fool today  
  
And I  
  
Can see us vanishing into the crowd  
  
Longing for home again  
  
But home  
  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
And I can't ask for things to be still again  
  
No I can't ask for you  
  
To offer the world through your eyes  
  
Longing for home again  
  
But home  
  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
My window through which  
  
Nothing hides  
  
And everything sings  
  
I'm counting the signs  
  
And cursing the miles in between  
  
But home  
  
Is a feeling I buried in you  
  
That I buried in you  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
I'm alright  
  
I'm alright  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
When I breathe  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
When I breathe  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
Blake sighed staring up at his ceiling. Whenever he thought of Tori, he felt his heart crumple. And all he could think about was Tori. He heard his door open. He looked over to see his brother.  
  
"All right, man, you've had that song on repeat for almost an hour. If I have to hear it one more time, I will be forced to kill you." Hunter said. Blake blinked and simply stared at him blankly. Hunter sighed and hit the play button on Blake's cd player. He sat by his brother.  
  
"Why don't you just forget about her?" Hunter asked. "I mean, if she wants to be with that other guy, then she obviously is too stupid to see you could run circles around that dude." Blake had a slight pang of anger in him.  
  
"Don't call her stupid." Blake said. Hunter sighed again.   
  
"I'm just trying to be all...Big brother-ish...and lifting spirts and all..."  
  
"I don't want my spirits to be lifted." Blake replied. "I just want to lay here and listen to my cd, if you don't mind." Hunter looked at him and stood up.  
  
"Fine, whatever." He said. He turned on the music again and left. Blake shut his eyes and let himself drift to sleep, the sounds of "Breathe" in his head.  
  
Tori sat in her room, thinking about all that had happened the past few days. Her thoughts where just one big jumbled mass of confussion. She liked Blake, at times she thought maybe it was more then like....But she also liked Dil, and she had met Dil before she met Blake...Didn't that count for something? She sighed and laid back in her bed, thoughts of Dil and Blake filling her head as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dil sat with Tori at an outdoor cafe. He looked at her. She looked tired, troubled, and just, generally not ok. She was absently poking at a salad with her fork.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Huh? What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked.   
  
"Well, you look like something's bothering you." He said.   
  
"No, no, everything's cool." She insisted. Dil looked at her.  
  
"Lying isn't your forte." He pointed out with a smile. Tori gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." She said somewhat harshly. Dil looked at her apologetically.   
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." He said. Tori rested her face in her hand.  
  
"I need to be alone right now." She sighed. She looked up, pulling out her wallet. "How much wa-"  
  
"No, forget about it." Dil said. "I invited you out to lunch."   
  
"All right." She said. She stood up.   
  
"Uh, I'll call you later." Dil said. Tori didn't seem to be paying too much attention to him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said as she left. Dil watched her leave and sighed. He really wished he knew what was going on.  
  
"So what's going on with you and Tori?" Kelly asked nonchalantly as she and Blake where working at Storm Chargers. Blake looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious somethings going on. Seeing as anytime she comes in, you insist on working in the backroom." Kelly pointed out. Blake sighed.  
  
"Nothing's going on...I just realize that there's a lot of stuff that needs to be done in the backroom..Has nothing to do with Tori."  
  
"Uh huh, right, and pigs fly." Kelly said as she walked away. Dustin walked over to his boss.   
  
"Did he talk?" He asked. He knew Kelly had gone over to talk to him about Tori.  
  
"What do you think?" Kelly asked. Dustin sighed.  
  
"I was afraid of that. The guy is totally shutting himself up." They both looked up to see Tori coming to the door. Both sighed.  
  
"In 5....4........3......." They began. Blake looked up and saw her walk in. Their eyes locked. Blake stood up and went to the backroom. Tori sighed and walked over to them. She grabbed a can of surfboard wax.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, giving a forced smile.   
  
"Going surfing?" Dustin asked. Tori looked at him.  
  
"No, the ingridiants in the wax make my hair so nice and shiney." She said curtly.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"She was being sarcastic." Kelly sighed.   
  
"Uh......Right." Dustin chuckled. "I knew that." Tori sighed.  
  
"I just need to do some thinking, surfing helps." Tori said. Kelly nodded and rang up her purchase.   
  
Dustin walked into the backroom and saw Blake sitting in the corner. He sighed.  
  
"You do realize that you are going to eventually have to talk to her...You know, since we're all," he lowered his voice, "power rangers." Blake didn't respond. "Don't even think that Shane, Hunter, Cam and I are going to play messenger or whatever between you two. We're not doing the whole 'Blake said this' 'Tori said that'."  
  
"Dustin, no offense, but this isn't any of your buissness." Blake replied.   
  
"That's where your wrong dude." Dustin said. "Look, Tori's one of my best friend."  
  
"So you're taking her side in this?" Blake asked.  
  
"What side?! There are no sides. Tori's trying to talk to you, and you're running away from her. Tori's one of my best friends, and so are you. So, yeah, I kind of think that Shane, Cam...maybe not so much Hunter....Anyway, I kind of think everyone else would agree with us that if something's bothering our friends, we make it our buissness." Blake sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'm going biking." He said as he left.   
  
Tori glided through the waves, feeling little of her tension leave with each passing wave. Her mind kept going to Blake and Dil. She tried to keep her mind focus on her surfing, knowing that not paying attention to what she was doing wouldn't be advisable. But she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes. She didn't even notice that she was heading towards some rocks. Her board bumped with the edge.   
  
"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she fell. Her head colided with the edge. 


	5. Tori comes to a decision

"I think she's coming to!" Came a voice. Tori's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry and first. She saw three faces over her. She blinked as her vision cleared and saw Dustin, Cam and Shane standing over her.   
  
"Guys?" She asked.   
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Shane asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah, what happened?"   
  
"You were surfing and you hit your head. The lifeguard got you out. Cam was hanging by the beach at the time and gave us a call." Dustin replied. Tori sighed and sat up. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital room.  
  
"Well, that answers the question on why I'm having a mind numbing headache." She said.   
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Cam asked. Tori nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Can I get out of here?" She asked. The guys nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the doctor's checked you out, said you were ok." Dustin said. Shane and Cam helped her to her feet. "Hey, I have to get back to work." He said to his friends regrettably. "I mean, I would he-"  
  
"It's cool." Shane said. "We'll get Tori home."   
  
"All right, I'll give you a call later." Dustin said to Tori as he left.  
  
Kelly saw Dustin walk into the store.  
  
"Is Tori all right?" She asked. Dustin nodded.  
  
"She'll proberly have a bump on her head the size of Texas, but she'll be fine." He said. Dustin looked over to see Hunter and Blake. When Cam had called, those two didn't even make the slightest indication of going to the hospital with him. He felt himself get irriated by their pettyness. Blake walked over.  
  
"Is she OK?" He asked. Dustin scoffed.  
  
"I'm sorry, info like that is reserved for those who actually care about her." He said as he walked away from him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake demanded. "I care about her."  
  
"Right, and that's why you haven't spoken to her in almost a week, and when you hear she's in the hospital, you don't even budge."  
  
"Yeah, well you try getting rejected by a girl and then have her chase after you, trying to rub it in."  
  
"You don't know she's trying to 'rub it in'." Kelly said.  
  
"What the hell is ths? Gang up on Blake day?!"  
  
Shane and Cam walked Tori to her room.  
  
"Guys, I'm ok, you can go." Tori sighed. She was hating getting cared for like this by her friends.  
  
"It's ok." Shane said.  
  
"Besides, we're here if you need anything." Cam said. He fluffed her pillow for her as she laid down on her bed.  
  
"You're not under another spell, are you?" Tori asked. Cam laughed. Tori sighed. "I just need to be alone right now, please." She said. Cam and Shane sighed and nodded.  
  
"All right." Cam said.   
  
"Just, remember, we're just a phone call away in case you need anything." Shane said, the two left. Tori stared up at her cieling and sighed.   
  
"Are you positive you're all right?" Dil asked. He had come over, and Tori's mother had let him in. Tori nodded.  
  
"Yes, a thousand times yes." She sighed. "I've already had Shane, Dustin, Cam and my mother have already asked me that a bunch of times. Don't need another person fretting over me." Dil laughed and took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but unnecesary fretting is in the boyfriend job description." He went to kiss her. Tori shifted away from him. Dil sat back. "All right." He sighed. "Something's wrong, and I think it involves me, so I think I have a right to know." Tori looked at him. She slid her hand away from his.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just really confused right now." She said. Dil looked at her.  
  
"About what?" He asked. He paused and thought about it. "It's that Blake guy, isn't it?" Tori looked at him.  
  
"How..?"  
  
"I saw the way he looked at you, and how he looked like he wanted to kill me, the night I picked you up for our date." He said.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said again.   
  
"It's all right." He said. "It was stupid of me to think that I could leave and think that when I came back, we could just pick up where we left off."  
  
"I should've said something.." She said.   
  
"It's all right." He said again.   
  
"I just...Don't know what to do." She said. "I mean...I like you both a lot.." Dil took her hand reassuringly. She looked at him.  
  
"I have a feeling you do know what it is you want to do." He said. "My grandfather used to say that when faced with a decision, the right choice is the one you know right away."  
  
"It's not that I don't like you-" Tori began, feeling awful for hurting a great person like Dil. Dil smiled.  
  
"It's just not the same." He said. "Differant levels and such."   
  
"I'm really sorry." She said. "This is all just so hard."  
  
"If matters of the heart where easy, where would the adventure be?" Dil asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"You sound like a fortune cookie." She said. Dil laughed. She sighed. Dil got serious again.  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?" He asked. Tori nodded. "I think that you've made your decision, even if it was just in your subconcious or something, but you didn't know how to deal with it, didn't want to hurt anyone or anything, and your head disguised that as just general confusion and such." Tori looked at him, remembering her dream from the other night.  
  
"I guess you're right." She said. "I'm really sorry Dil, I really didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"It's all right." He insisted. "Just, do me one favor." He said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"Can we still be friends?" He asked. Tori smiled.  
  
"Absolutly." She responded. "You're like my psychiatrist, I've got to keep you around." She laughed. Dil laughed as well.  
  
"Great." The two hugged.  
  
Tori walked into Storm Chargers the next day and saw Hunter and Dustin dressed in their riding suits getting their bikes out. Dustin looked at her.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.   
  
"Good, thanks." She smiled. Hunter didn't seem to be as welcoming. "Hey Hunter." She said. He glared at her.  
  
"Don't think that just because you bumped your head that we're suddenly buddies." He said harshly.   
  
"Hunter!" Dustin exclaimed. Tori bit her lip and cast her eyes down.  
  
"I thought we were already 'buddies'." Tori said. "But, whatever. I just came over to say hi, and hope that this crap that's going on between me and Blake wouldn't affect our friendship. But I guess I'm asking too much."  
  
"Blake's my brother." Hunter said. "What do you expect me to do, turn on him?"  
  
"Hey, Blake's my friend." Dustin pointed out. "So is Tori. Now, I've know Tor longer, but that doesn't mean I'm shunning Blake. I'm being supported of both sides in this thing."   
  
"As if she's got any issues. She's the one who hurt him. She's off with her little boyfriend and everything."  
  
"Hey, hurting Blake was the last thing I wanted to do. And, who's to say I don't 'have any issues.' And, not that it's any of your damn buissness, but Dil and I are not together anymore."  
  
"Oh, so just because your boyfriend dumped you, you thought you could get Blake?" Hunter said. "God you are pathedic."  
  
"Screw you!" Tori yelled. "For your information, Dil and I ended things because he realized I wasn't really into him, and I've been fretting for days because I've been trying to figure out how to deal with the fact that I'm in love with someone other then Dil."  
  
"And who's that?" Hunter asked. Tori simply gave him a look. Hunter's face went from anger to surprise.  
  
"Me?" He asked.  
  
"God, no. Ego, much? I'm in love with Blake!" Tori yelled. Dustin smiled.   
  
"That's great." He said. "Right?" He looked at Hunter, who kept his eyes trained on Tori.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
  
"Why the hell would I lie about something like that?"  
  
Blake looked over and saw Hunter and Dustin riding towards him. They pulled up on either side of him. Hunter pulled of his helmet.  
  
"Hey, bro." He said. Blake nodded.   
  
"Hey." He said. He turned to Dustin, who hadn't removed his helmet. He simply waved. Hunter looked at his brother.  
  
"So, Tori came by Storm Chargers looking for you." He said. Blake looked at him.  
  
"You tell her where I was?" He asked. Hunter cast a look at Dustin.  
  
"Nah." Hunter replied.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"So, exactly how long are you going to avoid her for?" Hunter asked. Blake looked at him.  
  
"I'm not avoiding her...I just don't want to talk to her."  
  
"All right, well, how long is that going to go on?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Well, why won't you talk to her? She seemed like she really needs to talk to you."  
  
"She proberly just wants to laugh at me, or something. Call me stupid for ever thinking I'd ever have a chance with her."  
  
"Dude, don't be so hard on yourself." Hunter said. Blake sighed.  
  
"What does it matter now, anyway? She's with that Dil guy. I'm through, I'm done..I officially give up on Tori. I was an idiot to think anything would happen. I had a lot of chances to make a move, I didn't. And I just think I should just get over it all." Hunter cast another look at Dustin. He looked at Blake.   
  
"I'm going to go do some laps. I'll meet up with you guys later." He said as he roared off. Blake pulled his helmet back on and was about to start his bike up again when Dustin put a hand on one of his on the handlebars, indicating that he wanted him to stay. Blake looked at his friend.   
  
"What's up?" He asked. Dustin was silent as he climbed off his bike and walked over and stood infront of Blake. Blake looked at him puzzled. Dustin then reached up and pulled off his helmet. Blake gasped as he saw blonde hair flow from the helmet. "Tori?!" He exclamied. Tori looked at him. Her eyes where shining with tears, her insides burning from holding in her sobs as Hunter and Blake talked. Blake reved up his bike. "Tori, move out of the way." He said, his voice cold and uncaring. Tori shoke her head.  
  
"No." She whispered. "You are going to talk to me wether you like it or not."  
  
"Tori, move out of the way." He repeated.  
  
"The only way you're leaving is if you run over me!" She said, glaring at him. The two of them seemed to have a stand off. Tori wasn't moving until they talked. Blake sighed and shut off his bike. He got off and started walking in the opposite direction. Tori ran after him.  
  
"You're a real coward, you know that?" She yelled at him. Blake stopped and turned to her. pulling off his helmet.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I the one who disguised himself to listen in on a conversation?"  
  
"She only did it because you wouldn't talk to her." He heard behind him. He turned to see Hunter on his bike, blocking the path.   
  
"You were in on this?" Blake asked. "Some brother you are."  
  
"Don't try to make this out to be something between him and you." Tori said. "This is between you and me."  
  
"Oh, don't you mean you, me, and Dil?" Blake asked. Tori walked up to him.  
  
"Will you please, just not be a moron for five seconds?" She asked. Blake glared at her.   
  
"Insult a guy, great tactic to get him to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I might as well insult you. Nothing else seems to work."  
  
"I'm just gonna go, and leave you two alone." Hunter said. He turned his bike around and left. Tori looked at Blake.  
  
"If you must know, Dil and I ended things...OK?" She said. Blake looked at her. Tori sighed. "You know what, Hunter's gone, the path is clear, you wanna leave so badly? Go." She said. She turned away from him and went to Dustin's bike, tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Why did you guys end things?" Blake asked. Tori scoffed lightly.  
  
"Please don't tell me you actually haven't figured it out." She said. Blake walked over to her.   
  
"No, I haven't, why don't you tell me?" He asked. Tori spun around and faced him.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you, dumbass!" Blake blinked and was taken slightly off guard by that. She looked at him. "But it doesn't matter, since you 'offically give up' on me."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.   
  
"Right, and when exactly did you give me the chance to do so?" She asked. "You just told me, walked away, and since then have been avoiding me like some freaking plague. I had to resort to begging Dustin to let me borrow his riding suit and bike, and had to convice your brother that I wasn't the devil incarnate, that I actually care about you. And then I sit here, keeping quiet, while listening you say you're done, you give up. Maybe I don't want you to give up. But, of course, you wouldn't know that since you haven't spoken to me since the other night." She sighed and turned back to Dustin's bike.  
  
"You done?" Blake asked. Tori rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm done."   
  
"Good." He said. He gently grabbed her arm and made her turn around to face him. She looked up at him. He stared into her tear filled eyes and gently cupped her face in his hands, wiping away some of her tears with his thumb. He brought his face to hers and kissed her tenderly. Tori held onto the sides of his riding suit, deepening the kiss. It went on for what seemed like a sweet eternity. The two seperated, desperately needing oxygen. Blake stared into her eyes. "All right, you convinced me, I don't give up." He smiled. Tori laughed softly.  
  
"Good." She replied. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, laying her head aganist his chest.   
  
Blake and Tori walked into Storm Chargers together, hand and hand. Kelly, Cam, Shane, Hunter and Dustin where all there.   
  
"You didn't wreck my bike or anything, like the last time you burrowed it, right?" Were the first words out of Dustin's lips. Kelly smacked his shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes.   
  
"Your precious bike is fine." She gave him his helmet. "I'll be right back." She said. She went off to the backroom, obviously to take off Dustin's riding suit. Blake smiled as he watched her go. Hunter walked to his brother.  
  
"You're not mad and me and Dustin for pulling that Switch-er-oo on ya, right?" He asked. Blake laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, furious." He joked. Hunter laughed. Tori walked back out. She handed Dustin his suit. She looked at Blake and Hunter.   
  
"What's so funny?" She smiled as she walked over to Blake.   
  
"Nothing." He said. The two looked at eachother lovingly. Kelly smiled at the two. She went to go help some customoers. Dustin, Shane and Cam all walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, so you guys are a thing now, right?" Dustin asked. Blake and Tori simply smiled. Dustin rolled his eyes. "So, now we've got to get used to you two being all sweet and disgusting?"  
  
"Hey, I am not disgusting." Tori said defensivly.   
  
"Hey, just as long as we don't have to hear you guys call eachother stupid pet names, everything's cool." Shane chuckled.  
  
"Aw man, and I had my heart set on calling her Pookie from now on." Blake joked. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Please don't." She said. Blake laughed.  
  
"Yeah, man, if we have to hear that, I think we'll all kill ourselves." Hunter said.  
  
"And, I suggest you two try not to be all.....together-ish...in Ninja Opts. Dad might not be to appreciative." Cam said. Tori and Blake rolled their eyes.  
  
"Will you guys chill?" Tori laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you act like we're little kids who won't be able to keep our hands off eachother."  
  
"Uh, you do realize you're holding hands as you say this." Dustin smirked.  
  
"Shut up." Blake and Tori replied at the same time.  
  
Blake walked Tori to her door. They had spent the remainder of the day together on the beach, watching the sunset, and just talking.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have been such a jerk." Tori looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, you were a bit of a jerk. But, it's ok." She smiled. "I still love you."   
  
"So, is everything ok with Dil? I wont have to worry about your ex- boyfriend going into a jealous rage or smething?" He smiled. Tori laughed.  
  
"No, we kind of ended things on mutual ground. We're still friends though. Besides, we just went out for a week, most of the time I spent avoiding him, trying to make sense of the thoughts in my head." Blake smiled.   
  
"OK, just wanted to be sure." He said. He kissed her. The two stayed in one another's embrace for a while, kissing, looking in one another's eyes, and just being happy they took a chance and let love into their hearts which led them to each other.  
  
The End  
  
*sniff snff* I love mushy endings, don't u? lol. 


End file.
